<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i could cup my hands and drink of you by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541693">if i could cup my hands and drink of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Domme Emma Frost, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Angel Salvadore, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Trans Angel Salvadore, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tilted her head to the side and caught the time on the digital clock sat on their bedside table, figuring they should wrap things up before the sun began to rise. </p><p>As she looked down at the sinfully gorgeous girl laid out before her, she found herself disappointed by that thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-Salon Trans Summer of Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Salon Challenge Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i could cup my hands and drink of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Begging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma grinned down at the beautiful woman before her, trailing her fingers up her thighs in a feather-light tough and watching as her wrists pulled at the silk wrapped neatly around them. Angel arched her back with a wordless cry, her mouth dropped open and her pretty-pink lips stretched wide around a silent scream. She was exquisite, spread over Emma’s pearl-white sheets in her sprawling bed, a wonderful contrast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark hair was laid out across a satin pillowcase, her earlier perfectly styled ringlets having been worked away by Emma’s fingers as Angel had sat in her lap and let Emma take her part with her lips and her tongue and her teeth. That had been hours ago, now. Emma tilted her head to the side and caught the time on the digital clock sitting on their bedside table, figuring they should wrap things up before the sun began to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked down at the sinfully gorgeous girl laid out before her, she found herself disappointed by that thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Emma praised, dancing her fingers further up Angel’s dark thighs and pressing into the crease of her pelvis, watching as it caused her erection to bob forward and flex, standing straight in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel had been hard for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, something neither of them had quite known she was capable of. Each time her erection started to wane, Emma would tease her back to full hardness, pulling gasps and groans and, occasionally, a cuss word or two. She was still hard now, leaking precome down her length, a thin string of fluid stretched between her tummy and her cock head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With gentle fingers she slowly teased up Angel’s shaft, grinning when the dark skin jumped under her light touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Emma,” Angel whispered, her chest heaving for breath. Emma darted forward and bit into her nipple, wrapping her lips around her areola and sucking up a bruise. Angel moaned low in her throat. “P-Please, Emma, I need to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being such a good girl for me,” Emma purred, pride blooming in her chest when Angel squirmed and another bead of precome dribbled out of her slit and down the flushed head of her cock. She ignored the plea in favour of kissing down her belly, taking a moment here and there to pull up bruises and scrape her teeth over-sensitive, pebbled flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucked a bruise into the skin right above Angel’s dick, chin pressed against the base of her erection. Her thighs were shivering wildly, legs kicking as she did her best to stay still and strive off the orgasm Emma could feel cresting along Angel’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so proud of you,” Emma told her, delighted in the way Angel’s entire mind lit up with the praise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautifully responsive. “You’re being such a good girl holding off for me, my Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please,” Angel gasped again, her heels digging into the bedding. “Please, Emma, please you feel so good, I feel so good, I need, I need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ngh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nipping the skin under her mouth caused Angel’s words to fall away as she cried out, her pleasure going blindingly hot. Emma felt the sensation of Angel’s toes curling and her fingers biting into the metal headboard, phantom ghosts of touch for how deeply she was within Angel’s mind. Being entangled together like this was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever experienced, made all the better as she got to share the experience with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma ducked forward to lick a long line up her cock, pressing her tongue flat against the vein that protruded along the underside to wrap her lips around the head, tongue slipping under Angel’s foreskin and as she wrapped the muscle around the sensitive, silky-smooth flesh to the gorgeous cacophony of Angel’s cries. Her precome was bitter across Emma’s taste buds and absolutely delicious for it. She hallowed out her cheeks as she looked up at Angel’s face, finding her head thrown back and her expression a mask of ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she pressed the order across Angel’s thoughts, and she obeyed perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come dribbled onto her tongue as Angel’s cock flexed between her lips, but the pleasure that crested through Angel’s body, lifting her bodice off the bed and stealing her breath, was so much stronger than the thin streams of release called for. Emma pressed their minds together fully as she flicked her thumb over her clit and fell into an orgasm of her own, sharing the sensations with Angel as their bodies responded to each other and became one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was a feedback loop of endless pleasure, the two of them riding wave after wave together, one body and one mind. Angel softened in her mouth as Emma continued to suckle on her, keeping her lips tight around Angel’s shaft and drinking down the weak spurts of her spend that continued leaking from her for minutes after she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled off when Angel’s whining turned pained. Pleasure bled into </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Emma moved, straddling Angel’s waist to sit across her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing,” Emma whispered reverently. She untied Angel’s hands and then helped her sit up so she could wrap shaking arms around her waist as Emma pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma held her close, keeping up a litany of mindless praise she meant every word of. She petted Angel’s back, over the tattoo of her wings where they were melted into her skin and breathed her in, burying her face into her hair. Angel came down slow—always had, and Emma was sure she always would—and Emma guided her through it effortlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Angel, you were so lovely,” Emma told her sincerely, leaning back and stealing a kiss before tucking her back close. “You were wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Angel slurred into her throat, lips tacky against her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled, already planning on what salts she would use for their bath, and responded in kind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be <em>greatly</em> appreciated! </p><p>i run an x-men discord server! check it out <a href="https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>